Cunnilingus
by Seksikas
Summary: Marti decides it's about time for Savannah to learn a few things.  Marti/Savannah - PWP - Femslash - One-shot


_Sorry for making Marti such a slut... It had to be done!_

"C-u-n-n-i-l-i-n-g-u-s. I spelled it out for him myself."

"There's a word I never got in the spelling bee." I snorted, closing my copy of Plato's Republic and tossing it onto the floor.

Marti was sprawled across her bed, swinging her feet and finishing the last of her Zima, her tongue fishing for the lime. She stretched out to plop the empty into the cardboard container, her shoulders hanging off the bed, her little breasts pointing toward the floor.

"Want another one?" she offered, but I shook my head, waggling my half-full bottle at her. I'd already had too many, but mid-terms were over and we were celebrating. She settled herself back on the bed with a sigh, stretching, her bare bottom rounding with her arch.

She didn't have to worry, really—we were in an all-girls dorm. Although she got more than her fair share of strange looks at first from other girls, no one ever said anything to her when she walked down the hall to the showers in her birthday suit She was one of those people who could pretty much get away with murder.

"Then what?" I asked—me, the shy girl, the one who changed every day in the bathroom stalls. I was self-conscious wearing shorts or even tank tops. I was the button-down, jeans girl, winter or summer, didn't matter. I could spell c-u-n-n-i-l-i-n-g-u-s, but that was as much as I knew on the subject.

"And then he said if I was waiting for him to do that, I might as well put a candle in the window for Jimmy Hoffa."

She rolled over onto her back, putting her feet up on the wall and hanging her head off the end of the bed, making a face at me. I made one back, reaching for another Zima and grabbing a cut lime off the desk.

"And then?" I prompted.

"And that's when I left with his best friend." She grinned at me, slithering to the floor and reaching for the remote, flipping channels on the TV.

"Did you do him?" I asked, trying not to sound naive as I twisting around on the bed and curling up, propping myself on an elbow.

"Yep," she confirmed, grabbing a pillow off her bed and fluffing it behind her. "Of course, that's when I thought he was going to return the favor!"

"No tit for tat, huh?"

"Oh, he got plenty of tit," she said, her hands pressing her bare breasts towards each other with a grin. She was much smaller than me, barely a handful—they were the perkiest, prettiest little things and it made me envious. I wished I could walk around like she did, slender and tall and proud.

"Well, maybe not plenty," she amended with a wink, looking at my chest. I crossed my arm in front of my sweatered breasts, self-conscious. "But enough, damnit!"

"Maybe next time, you should make sure he does you first," I suggested, taking a swig of Zima. It was half-gone.

"Guess I'm just too generous," she agreed with a sigh. "That's my policy from now on. Cunnilingus before fellatio."

"Do you want me to make you a t-shirt?" I grinned.

She snorted. "It wouldn't be on long enough for him to read it."

"You're such a slut," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Can I help it if it feels good?" she said, sticking her tongue out at me. "You could use a dose of slut slipped into your Zima along with your lime!"

"Wish it was that easy." I finished off the last of the alcohol in my bottle, watching her watching me.

"So does Dan do it for you?" she asked.

I shrugged, blushing.

She raised her eyebrows. "That doesn't sound promising. Can you spell c-l-i-t-o-r-i-s?"

I stared at her, naked on our floor, talking about the most intimate things like we were discussing knitting or something. "I don't know..."

"What does that mean?" She sat up, tucking her long brown hair behind her ears as she hugged her knees to her chest. "All you've gotta do is show him where to lick."

I was beet red, I knew it—I could feel the heat in my cheeks. "Can we not talk about this?" I said, reaching for Plato, hoping to hide behind it.

"Oh, no," she said, grabbing my book and tossing it behind her. "You're not getting out of it, now."

"Marti, gimme my book," I said with a sigh.

"Nuh-uh." She grabbed her pillow, lying back on the floor and putting her feet up on my bed, her legs spread. "Look."

"What are you doing?"

"Have you ever looked at it before?" she asked and I stared as she parted the trimmed hair between her legs, exposing the dark pink center.

"Wow, Marti," I said, rolling my eyes an shaking my head. I couldn't take my eyes off where her fingers were spreading her lips. "Running around naked is one thing—but this is all kinds of wrong."

"Who says?" She brought her other hand down, opening everything up even more. My eyes were glued between her legs, in spite of my discomfort.

"It's right here, isn't it?" she asked, rubbing the pink, glistening folds at the top of her slit.

I just nodded, watching her fingers pull back the wrinkled hood, exposing the little bud of her clit. Her eyes closed as she teased it, back and forth, and I could feel a dull throbbing between my legs.

"I know what a clit is," I told her, swallowing and moving my eyes up to her face. She had a dreamy look on her face and I tried not to notice her fingers moving between her legs. "That's not the issue."

"So tell me," she murmured, making a little "mmm" sound as she rubbed herself. "What is the issue?"

I squirmed on the bed, squeezing my thighs together, feeling the ache between them. Watching her touch herself made me want to touch myself, too. My nipples were hard as I wiggled, rubbing against the material of my bra.

"Marti..." I could feel the blush in my face spreading to my chest, through my belly, like my whole body was flushing with the heat. Her palm was moving over her nipple, making slow, easy circles.

I shook my head, smiling. "Forget it."

"Oh come on," she urged, sitting up and reaching over and unsnapping the top button of my jeans. "You've seen everything I've got... and I've never even seen you in your underwear."

"Hey, come on," I said as she started unzipping my pants. Even as I said the words, I felt dizzy and weak with wanting... something. It's the alcohol, I told myself as I whispered, "Quit."

"Do you even wear underwear?" she teased, peeking under my jeans. "Of course you do, what was I thinking? Are they granny panties?"

"Marti!" I pushed at the hands that were trying to tug my jeans down my hips, but the effort was weak, even I knew it.

"What?" she murmured, sliding a hand under my jeans but over my panties, making me gasp. "Mmm... warm... are you a brunette all over, Savannah?"

"This isn't a good idea," I whispered, trying not to get carried away by the sensation, her fingers rubbing over the crotch of my panties, her other hand edging my jeans down, trying to make more room.

"Why not?" she asked, looking down at the V that my zipper made, the place where her hand was rocking against my flesh. "I just want to show you how to make things better between you and Danny boy... besides... doesn't this feel good?"

I couldn't help moaning when she managed to wiggle her fingers around the side of my panties, touching the swollen flesh of my lips, the slippery wetness between them, and the sound encouraged her fingers to search through my folds, finding my clit and teasing it.

"There it is," she murmured, her eyes on mine. "Feel good?"

I let out a pent-up breath, closing my eyes against it. "Marti, please..."

"Don't be shy, Sav," she whispered and I jumped like she had burned me with her lips when she kissed the exposed skin of my belly between my sweater and my unzipped jeans. "For once... come on... do something out of your comfort zone..."

Her words, her fingers, the deliciously slick pulse between my legs, had me hooking my thumbs in my jeans, wiggling them down, toeing them off.

"Yay you," she said, smiling, her eyes between my legs. "Now can I make sure the carpet matches the drapes? Can't tell with my fingers."

Her hand had more freedom now and she was using two of her fingers between my slit, cradling my clit and rubbing up and down under my panties.

"Okay," I breathed, giving in completely.

"Turn this way," she instructed, and I sighed when her hand slid out from between my legs as I swung around, dangling my feet off the edge of the bed. "Lift."

My bottom went up into the air as she slid my panties down my thighs and tossed them aside.

"Pretty," she murmured, her finger finding that spot again, moving it back and forth. "You like it when I rub here?"

"Mm... yes." I couldn't help moving my hips, my eyes closing with the sensation.

"What about this?" she whispered and I gasped when her mouth came down to cover my mound, her tongue finding my clit on the first try.

"Oh my god," I breathed as her tongue made circles around and around.

She didn't slip her fingers inside me, and her tongue didn't move from that spot to probe through all the folds. Instead, she focused all of her attention right there, varying pressure and direction, sometimes moving back and forth, sometimes in circles, sending me off on pleasurable tangents, desperately chasing my own climax.

When she sucked my whole clit into her mouth, I moaned and thrashed on the bed, her tongue teasing it back and forth as she sucked. The sensation was too much, so intense, the soft skill of her tongue a wet heaven between my legs. I could feel my orgasm coming in the tense trembling of my thighs, the aching tightening of my lower belly, and I wanted it.

I couldn't help sliding my hand up under my sweater, then, unhooking my bra up front and squeezing my nipple, sending a hot jolt of pleasure right down between my legs. I did the other one, too, rolling my nipples as she licked me. I was thrusting hard against her mouth, her tongue, wanting more, and she pressed a hand flat to my belly to keep me still.

"Oh, oh, oh," I moaned, my whole pussy on fire under her mouth.

She made these small, encouraging noises, like she was really enjoying it, wanting me to enjoy it, too, and I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to cum. It started with a flood of heat in my belly, and then the waves hit and I felt like I was flooding her mouth with my juices, my clit throbbing and pulsing my pleasure against her tongue. The soft lap of her against my sex was so intense after my orgasm that I moaned and squirmed, trying to get away from the sensation that felt, almost, too good, practically unbearable.

"C-u-n-n-i-l-i-n-g-u-s," she spelled the word, feathering kisses on my vulva after each one. "Now do you see what all the fuss is about?"

"Yes," I gasped, throwing an arm over my eyes, not wanting to look at her kneeling between my legs. I couldn't believe what we'd just done.

"That's why I won't date a guy who won't do it," she said. "And that's why you have to teach Dan..."

"There's no way!" I groaned, sitting up and pushing myself back on the bed away from her. "He wouldn't do what you... just did..."

The heat in my face was incredible now that I was looking at her, seeing the wetness on her cheeks, glistening on her lips. That was me, all over her face... the thought made me feel faint and embarrassed.

"But you'll teach him to," she said, sliding up next to me on the bed. I pulled my sweater down, as if to cover myself from her eyes, which seemed silly, and she smiled at the gesture.

"Ok, shy girl." Marti grabbed the bottom of my sweater and lifted it over my head. I struggled and we laughed, but she got it off, and all I had left on was my front-hook bra that was hanging askew.

Her eyes moved over my breasts, the pink nipples fat and pursed. "If I had your body, I would walk around naked all the time."

"You do walk around naked all the time," I reminded her.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I mean all the time."

I blushed as she tugged at my bra, divesting me of the last remnants of my modesty.

"Are you ready for your lesson?" she murmured, grabbing a pillow and laying back on it. Her knees were up and open, and I could see a little glistening pink between her lips.

"In... what?" I asked, watching her hand slide down between her legs, finding her clit.

"Let's teach Dan how to eat pussy." She was grinning at me, her finger moving back and forth.

Fascinated, I watched her play. She rubbed herself differently that I did when I played alone. I made fast little circles, but she used the fleshy hood in an up and down motion over the bud of her clit.

"Is it tit for tat time?" I asked, swallowing, meeting her eyes.

"New rule: cunnilingus before cunnilingus?" she murmured, rubbing it a little faster, her breathing heavier. "Kidding, sweetie... I just want you to know what to say to him... how to tell him what you want."

I cocked my head at her. "How?"

"You play Dan," she whispered, making that "mmm" sound again, her eyes half-closed. "And I'll play you."

I finally understood what she meant and when I did, my belly clenched. I couldn't imagine doing to her what she had done to me.

"But I don't know how," I countered, frowning. Her fingers were moving faster, her eyes almost closed. That "mm" sound was coming from her in little waves.

"He doesn't either," she whispered. "First, you do what I'm doing... touching yourself like this... he'll like watching you..."

"He will?"

"Don't you like watching me?" she asked, squeezing her nipple.

I blushed. "Yes."

"Then you ask... 'will you lick me?'" Her voice was soft, plaintive. "'Please?'"

I groaned at the desire in her tone, saw her nod and gesture to me to get between her legs. Stretching out, part of me hanging off the bed, still, I moved between her thighs.

"Show him with your fingers," she murmured. "You've been touching yourself there already, and he's been watching. So tell him..."

I could smell her, a slight musk, and she was so wet that the short, trimmed hair on her lips was glistening with it.

"Right here," she whispered, nudging her clit, using her other hand to guide my head, and I let her, until my mouth was touching her wetness. "Now... lick it."

Her lips were puffy, her clit a swollen bud between them as I reached my tongue out for it, moving back and forth with the tip.

Marti gave a soft moan, her head going back. "God, that's good."

It was her response that encouraged me to lick a little faster, probe a little harder. She gasped and pressed me in so my mouth was covering her mound.

"Ohhh," she moaned when I started to make circles, too. "God... ok... wait..."

I didn't stop, the taste of her a little musky but the soft feel of her flesh and the way she responded to my tongue like a drug.

"If he goes to move somewhere else," Marti murmured. "Like trying to put his tongue inside you..."

Taking the hint, I slipped my tongue slowly downward, the taste of her changing, the slickness of her juices thick here.

"You say... oh god..." She wiggled when I found her hole, teasing it with my tongue. "Just tell him... 'Lick me here, baby...' and show him... with your fingers..."

I watched as her fingers found her clit, rubbing it, and she directed me back there with her other hand until my mouth was covering her mound again.

"Yesssss," she purred, squeezing and pulling at her nipples. "That feels so good when you lick me there, baby. Please, don't stop."

Her words made my pussy ache and I groaned against her flesh, licking faster.

"Oh!" she cried, looking down at me, hungry and eager between her thighs. "Oh, god, sweetie, you're soooo good at this."

I did what I remembered her doing to me, back and forth for a while, then switching to circles. I had to keep swallowing and swallowing her juices, the taste coating my throat.

"Yes," she whispered, keeping one hand on my head as she rocked. "Right there. Don't stop licking me right there on my hot little clit. That feels so good."

I flushed, trying to imagine saying those things to Dan, wondering if he would respond like I did—it made me want to devour her.

"Oh fuuuuuck," she moaned and I nearly stopped then in shock, hearing the word coming out of her throat in a guttural cry as she rocked against my mouth. "Oh baby, lick my pussy, yessss, you're so close to making me cum!"

I was panting, lapping at her fast and hard, my jaw aching, my own pussy leaking wetness down my thighs. She was moaning and twisting, still guiding me into her mound, mashing my face and tongue there until I could barely breathe.

"Are you ready, baby?" she whispered, her thighs trembling. I could feel the muscles in her legs twitching against my arms. "I'm gonna cum all over your face."

"Ooooooohhhhh fuck, now!" she cried and I thought I would cum, too, just from hearing her words, feeling her let go and shudder and roll with her climax, thrusting up against my mouth as she came in huge, quivering waves. She wouldn't let go of me, riding it out until she was panting with the effort, everything slowly beginning to relax as the tide ebbed.

"Whew," she said, looking down at me still propped between her thighs. "You are fucking fantastic at that, Sav... have you ever done it before?"

I shook my head, blushing, trying to clean up the mess on my chin and neck with my palm.

Smiling, she sat up and I did too, feeling even more shy now in the transition from passion to composure. I didn't know what to say.

"Think you can show him?" Marti asked after a moment, cocking her head at me.

I shrugged. "I can try."

She grinned and winked. "Well... even if he never figures it out... I promise, I'll do you, if you'll do me."

I laughed. "Tit for tat, huh?"

Her eyes dipped down to my breasts. "You win on that score, doll."

"Shut up," I said, nudging her thigh with my knee.

She stretched, looking at the clock. "I need another shower, now, I swear. You wanna?"

I bit my lip, shrugged. "Ok."

Standing, Marti held her hand out to me and we grabbed our towels before heading down the hall.

Except this time, we were both naked.


End file.
